Beyond the Light: Episode 11
by Beth Newman
Summary: Will Phillip lose control of Spaulding Enterprises?


Episode 11: Digging Deeper

**Part 1**

**Clues**

Detective AC Mallet sits at a desk inside the Springfield Police Department. He's chatting with a colleague from another town.

"Got it, thanks," he says as he jots some notes down on a slip of paper. "Keep me posted, Jack, if you guys get any additional information."

He hangs up the phone, just as Frank Cooper enters.

"Any word?" Frank asks.

"Yeah," begins Mallet. "I just spoke with my buddy Jack Snider from the Oakdale PD. They've had the same problem – kids falling mysteriously ill, and nobody's talking."

"Do Jack and his team have any idea what it is?" inquires Frank.

"It's a drug, alright – the street name's Gleam. It's a highly toxic substance that someone's been manufacturing – nearby, evidently."

"Does Jack have a clue as to who's behind it?"

"Not yet," Mallet says, "but I told him we're on the case, too."

**Part 2**

**Preparations**

Ross Marler and his nephew, Phillip Spaulding, are in Phillip's office at Spaulding Enterprises, going over files.

"These numbers from the last year or so don't look good," Ross states. "Alan-Michael is sure to use it against you."

"My brother will use anything against me," Phillip responds. "That's why I need your help and the support of the stockholders."

"Have the stockholders been notified?" asks Ross.

"I've sent word to Harley in Greece. She'd rather vote by proxy," Phillip replies.

"And who might that proxy be?"

"Blake."

Phillip senses that his uncle is uncomfortable at the mention of Blake's name, and quickly moves on.

"I've also visited with Olivia, who promised me her support. Beth and Mindy, of course, are on board as well."

"Are you sure about that?" Ross inquires.

"Of course!" Phillip chuckles. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Never assume anything," responds Ross.

**Part 3**

**Final Details**

Meanwhile, Mindy and Beth are taking one last walk through the Women's Wellness Center before its grand opening.

"I just can't believe it!" Mindy beams. "It's absolutely beautiful – in spite of Jonathan Randall."

Beth remains silent.

"What is going on?" Mindy asks. "You've been so quiet. Aren't you happy that we're opening in a few days?"

"Of course," Beth replies. "I suppose I'm just distracted."

"By what's happening with Phillip at Spaulding?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't worry," Mindy begins. "He's got my vote. Olivia and Blake certainly won't let him down. And of course, he can count on you."

Beth looks away. She can't share with Mindy what she's really thinking.

**Part 4**

**Dad and Daughter**

Rick Bauer finally gets a break from the hospital, and drops by Springfield Middle School to have lunch with his daughter, Leah. He wishes he could spend more time with her, but between his schedule, her schedule, and that of her mother, Mel, they rarely have a chance to talk these days.

"You look tired, Dad," she says.

"Thanks," he responds as he hands her a sandwich.

"I heard a lot of kids from Springfield high are in the hospital," she states. "Do you know what happened to them?"

"Not really," he says as he takes a sip of soda.

"I heard they're on drugs," Leah says.

"Have you heard anything else?" Rick looks at her.

"Nope," she replies nonchalantly. Strange, Rick thinks. Leah, the ever-growing social butterfly, usually knows all the gossip surrounding the kids in Springfield. He has a feeling she knows more than she's letting on, but doesn't feel the cafeteria is the place to start a dialogue.

**Part 5**

**A Blast from the Past**

"All I'm saying, Phillip," sighs Ross, "is that you have to be crystal clear as to who's really on your side. Let's not forget, Alan-Michael's got friends, too."

"More enemies than friends, I'm certain of it," Phillip replies. "I can't imagine Lucy or Eleni would side with him. Harley is raising my son, and she certainly wouldn't be foolish enough to go against me."

Ross doesn't like it when Phillip speaks like this. Although he's a Marler by blood, Ross thinks, Phillip acts like a Spauding more and more each day.

"There is one piece of this puzzle missing," Ross tells him. Just then, the door to Phillip's office swings open.

"Darling! How wonderful to see you!"

"India," Phillip says, a look of bemusement on his face.


End file.
